


You feel like moonlight

by Moonie_mars



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Sweet, Yeonjun is whipped, literally Soobin is an angel, yeonjun is in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_mars/pseuds/Moonie_mars
Summary: Just how much yeonjun loves Soobin





	You feel like moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just cried my eyes out for two days now and I needed something pretty to make me forget

The air that blew against your skin, his touch was like that, the feeling of a long breeze ruffling your hair gently and giving you chills all around your body, the sensation of being able to fly if you closed your eyes in the right moment, the reminisce of something so sweet and light that you couldn’t quite grasp it completely.

Yeonjun felt like that every time he touched him, it didn’t need to be sexual or actually searching of something, but just the skin against skin, the ghosting warm that he treasured like a child to his mothers embrace, it was more than just a feeling for him, an emotion that carried so much weight, that brought him so much lightness and the sheer knowing that it was just for him and him alone.

Yeonjun liked reminding the other of this, of his meaning and significance inside his mind, inside his very bones and blood, and just like in spring flowers would bloom in his lovers cheeks tainting the flawless sky of his skin with pink, it made Yeonjun want to stop time, so he could just marvel at the younger, his words like flying colours painting the others heart with love until he bursted.

Soobin looked the best like that, he came to the conclusion after some time, that he didn’t need all the make up or even the presence of some sort of modification for his pure image to make Yeonjuns legs feel like they’re going to give out from under him, he was marvellous and chaotic at the same time, and the older was aware of their little moments were he could actually look truly at his partner, those time when the other wasn’t looking at him for he would get flustered under the other’s gaze.

Those times when the younger looked at the verge of losing his sanity to the world, where his hair was in disarray and stuck in different directions, when his skin was heated and his eyes seemed glazed and distant bearing the problems they weren’t even supposed to know yet. It hurt, yet Yeonjun could still get lost inside the concept of the younger so easily, and he would do anything to take the burden away, he was the eldest after all, and Soobin would let himself go with him, he would allow himself to be tired and insecure and Yeonjun would kiss him until they couldn’t anymore, and maybe Soobin looked at him as if he was something more than a boy falling in love over and over again with him. 

When the younger was way too tired to form factual sentences, and he once called him a cactus because he couldn’t remember his name and was standing beside one of the half dead cactuses Taehyun liked to keep around in their dorm, were his eyes lost focus and maybe then it was Yeonjuns time to bloom like a flower because a sleepy Soobin meant an affectionate one that traced his face with such delicacy as if he was half the work of art his boyfriend was, were the younger would stop talking abruptly and then kiss him sweetly or just plainly staring at him like a kid watching the starry night waiting for his chance to ask for a wish to the souls of the sky. And Soobin would smile unconsciously and not even trying to be so otherworldly. Yeonjun felt like being stared at by a being so enchanting and out of reach from being accurately described by words. It felt so strangely warm to be looked at as if he was deserving by such person. 

Yeonjun loved with such fire burning passion that he felt short of breath sometimes just from Soobin doing the smallest gesture, the smallest smile, hand movement, the confused looks and big doe eyes looking at him, Yeonjun could feel his heart stopping to admire his own angel, and Soobin would always laugh and turn sheepish under his words when he told him how he felt and maybe that laugh and those lips made it all worth it, all the things he had been trough to get to that exact moment, Yeonjun came to the conclusion that anything was worth it if Soobin could smile for him like that again. 

Soobin would complain about the importance Yeonjun seemed to give him in every sense of the word, but how could Yeonjun not do exactly that, when Soobin had been there for him since he could remember, that he had been there to see him cry and made him laugh, to give him something to fight for even if he didn’t want to, Soobin was someone he could relay on without feeling like a burden, because he treated him with so much love that he was sure he didn't really deserve, yet, Soobin would just brush the fact away, maybe just brush some tears away too, and would look him in the eyes, as if trying to really see the one that was in there, he felt bare and totally to the youngers disposition, and Soobin would only kiss him and smile, making that eye smile he yearned to see but that the owner wasn’t really fond of. 

Soobin was like air to him, gravity, warm, sweetness, the light rain on cold days and the moonlight, he was more than he deserved, of that he was sure, he was all the magnificent things in the world coming inside a soul which shine could rival the moon itself, he was so much more to him than anything else in his life, and he would never even dream of letting him go from his hands, away from his reach, from his love, yeonjun would hold on to the secret smiles, the gestures, the feelings, he would cling to his love with so much force, not caring what the world would think of him at all, for if he could make that smile appear, then nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ^*^


End file.
